


The Angel + the Demon

by CircumzenithalArc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Art, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Other, short but sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircumzenithalArc/pseuds/CircumzenithalArc
Summary: Fucking and loving: The world's shortest fan fic. A summary of the genre, written with genuine love for this fandom.





	The Angel + the Demon

Once upon a time, there was an angel and a demon. They prevented armageddon and then got on with fucking each other.

The demon fucked like an angel and the angel fucked like a demon. Not only that, but they loved each other very much. 

They continued fucking each other and loving each other for a very long time, until they were very good at it. This went on indefinitely. 

The End.


End file.
